


Hoping For A Small Miracle

by SocialOutsider



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Episode: s03e01 Aftershocks, Gen, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: Pride on the case. Set during Aftershocks. Oneshot.





	Hoping For A Small Miracle

What a day it's been so far.

One that's had its own fair shares of ups and downs as well as unfortunate surprises.

We've returned from our two-week vacation to find New Orleans in an absolute panic, its residents fearing for their own lives as reports of a sniper targeting numerous citizens across the city hit the airwaves.

Unfortunately, it's not a false alarm.

It's true.

Frighteningly, terrifyingly true.

But now that we're here, we're going to make sure that we bring this sniper, whoever he, she or they are to justice.

However, I know for a fact it won't be easy.

Not with the feeling of unease around at the moment.

We're not so easily intimidated.

No..

Not in the slightest.

I also do know that I need to keep a calm, clear head.

I refuse to let my ego or my emotions get the better of me but we've already had two fatalities and I will be damned if any more people die, especially on our watch.

I know that the evidence's in short supply but there's got to be something, _anything_ out there that can help us identify this son of a bitch.

Until this case is solved and the sniper either in custody or dead, I'm not resting.

Not for a damn second.

I know that my team will be feeling the same as well.

We'll work to the limit and beyond to close this case ourselves and nail the bastard responsible.

We won't give up.

We'll solve this case, no matter what.

I swear it.

I really do.

**Fin**


End file.
